


One Moment

by mssarahx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssarahx/pseuds/mssarahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly knew that when she found the one, it would all click into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s supposed to be a moment. A moment of complete clarity, where the earth stops spinning on it’s axis and the world suddenly makes sense. When you see that person, everything clicks in to place. 

For Molly Hooper she had that moment seven years previous when he has swooped into her lab and asked, no demanded, access to the rotting corpse of a drowning victim. Everything changed when she saw him lean over the cadaver with his small magnifying glass, stopping only to hum and speak quietly to himself. In that moment Molly knew that she had found her man. 

Apparently the feeling was not mutual. 

Which lead to her standing in front of a full length mirror, adjusting the veil that sat upon her curled brown locks. It just wouldn't sit the way she wanted it to. Her maid of honor peaked her head around the door and smiled at Molly, which she tried to return with enthusiasm. She knew that it looked as forced as it felt. 

The walk down the alter was nerve wracking. She always knew that this was supposed to be the time where butterflies took up a home in her stomach, but she never thought they’d be accompanied by doubt. 

As she reached the alter she smiled again, looking at the man she had vowed to pledge her life to. Tom was lovely, sweet, kind. The kind of man that girls would dream about marrying, the knight in shining armor that Disney taught us to want. Her mother had never been happier than in the moment she introduced them. 

Unfortunately sweet and kind had never been Molly Hooper’s type. She loved herself a sociopath. 

The priest started the service by thanking all of their guests, the words fading into the background and she tried to focus on the man in front of her, who was so right by everyone’s standards, but so wrong by hers. 

“…if anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, please step forward or forever hold your peace.”   
She held her breath, waiting, praying, after all she was in the right place for her prayers to be heard. She had been dreaming of this moment for days, the words plaguing her dreams, when her knight in a Belstaff would come swooping in. However she knew now, that as the church went silent, that it was only a dream. 

“Brilliant” the priest beamed at them both, “Tom and Molly, you have both come here today..” 

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* 

Molly spun around to face the crowd of people as various text tones rang out throughout the hall. Each person pulled out their phones in a puzzled daze, each person becoming more perplexed as they read the message. 

She glanced towards her maid of honor who was grinning wildly at her phone. Sensing molly’s eyes on her she held up her phones to show Molly the message. 

EMERGENCY.  
BARTS NOW  
SH X

Molly’s heart skipped a little. She turned to where Mike was sitting in the third row, fixing him with a questioning gaze. He shrugged in response. Her eyes flickered to Lestrade who looked equally as confused. 

Finally her gaze landed on her husband to be, who was looking around the room, as if by magic, further explanation would appear. 

And then it hit her. The heart stopping moment of complete and utter clarity. Looking at Tom she knew exactly what she had to do. 

“I’m sorry” she practically shouted at him before picking up her skirts and running back down the aisle. 

She was going to Bart’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly reaches Bart's

“St. Barts Hospital. Now” Molly shouted at the perplexed taxi driver. She understood what a sight she must be. Dressed in a fluffy white dress, tear tracks down her face, but a huge smile gracing her face.   
The car pulled away from the pavement and in to traffic. She looked out of the rear window, seeing the congregation spilling out of the church doors, Tom running to the end of the street in pursuit of her cab.   
She forced herself to look forward. She had made her decision and she knew that in her heart that it was the right one.   
The car moved slowly through the London traffic, Molly’s heart beating in time with the pulse of the engine.   
They finally reached the hospital, Molly’s heart in the throat. It was only when the cab driver turned to her that she realised that she had no money on her. No room for a purse in a two tier wedding gown.   
Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words to explain herself. The cab driver looked at her sympathetically and smiled, “this one’s on me love.”   
Tears fell down her cheeks again as she thanked the man profusely, unfolding herself out of the cab, pulling layers of taffeta with her.   
Uncaring of the looks she was getting from the nurses and patients alike, she threw herself down the stairs leading to the morgue.   
As her feet hit the bottom of the stairs, she slowed, centering herself, preparing for what she would find on the other end of the door. She contemplating going the locker room first and changing. She couldn’t perform a post-mortem in a wedding dress.   
However the idea of being in the dark for one more minute, overthrew the concept of being uncomfortable.   
The double doors loomed in front of her, light shining out of the frosted windows, illuminating the hallway.   
She took a breath and pushed the doors open, looking around her lab.   
Sherlock sat at his favourite microscope, looking at slides, her presence not even appearing to register on his face.   
She cleared her throat, shifting on her feet.   
Sherlock looked up from the slides and set his eyes on Molly. He seemed completely unperturbed by her appearance. However considering he interrupted her wedding, she supposed this was exactly what he was expecting.   
“Molly I need chemicals. Please get them for me” He turned back to his samples, leaving Molly standing there feeling the fool. She left her wedding to be Sherlock Holmes’ personal lackey.   
She should be more upset and angry about it.   
But instead she picked the list up from beside the microscope, going over the cabinet where all the chemicals and compounds were stored.   
She pulled out the jars, putting them down on the table with a little more force than completely necessary.   
She didn’t know what she expected, really. Sherlock had never given any indication that he was interested in her in any way other than to supply him with body parts.   
She had fooled herself into thinking that he had interrupted her wedding in order to deliver some crazy declaration of love.   
Stupid, foolish  
As if he could read her mind, Sherlock looked up at where she was standing by the lab table.   
“Molly, I’m afraid that your dress is incredibly inconvenient for the tasks I have in mind for you.”  
What?  
You interrupt my wedding, saying there is an emergency, did you expect to stop of at home for my jeans?  
Sometimes Molly wondered why she bothered.   
“Sherlock, you said there was an emergency”  
“I did”  
“Well, what is it?”   
“I needed you here”  
She sighed, she was beginning to wish she’d stayed at the church.   
No you’re not  
“Why, Sherlock? What was so important that it could not wait until I’d said my vows?”   
He slid backwards on his stool, bracing his hand either side of his microscope.   
“Molly, I needed you” he looked directly into her eyes, something gleaning in the darks of his irises.   
Molly opened her mouth, about to chastise him for repeating himself, when she looked at him. Really looked at him.   
His hands were gripped on the side of the countertop, fingers squeezing it tightly. His back was stiff, rigid. He looked like her was bracing himself for a fight. She stared at his face, gazing over his flawless features, noticing a sheen of sweat that had settled over his brow.   
“Molly, I needed you here before you said your vows.” He took a breath and stood up, walking round to where she stood. He finally stopped a hairs length away from her, looking down at her face. “I needed you here before I lost you to … to him. I couldn’t do it Molly. I couldn’t sit back and let become the wife of a man who is normal. Who can’t listen to your talk of work without wanting to revisit his dinner? I couldn’t let you go, Molly.” He leaned in closer, his mouth mere centimeters away from hers, “I couldn't let you be anyone’s other than mine,” with that he leaned down and claimed her lips, parting hers easily. 

She responded with enthusiasm, opening her mouth to his without any delay. Her hands reached up to grip his hair, fisting them in his curls, like she’d thought of doing for years. He gripped her hips and pushed her backwards till she hit glass cabinet behind her, his lips never once leaving hers.   
He pulled away slowly, nipping at her lips as his arms closed around her waist, keeping her tight against him.   
“The emergency, Molly, was that I couldn’t let you commit such a crime, by dumbing yourself down in order to fit into a normal life, a life that we both know would be monotonically boring for you.” His lips met hers again, as if to remind her that he was there, that he was really saying these things. “You need excitement, you need danger,” His arms tightened around her, leaving no space between them, “You need me.” Their lips met again, the ferocity taking her aback. She could feel every inch of him against her, his heat permeating through the layers of her dress.   
This dress has to go. NOW.   
Sherlock seemed to be thinking the same as his hands reached up to pull at the bindings at the back of her gown, growling against her lips as he realised it was a more difficult task than he first imagined.   
“Molly, I need you out of this abomination. Right now.”   
She pushed against his chest, walking him backwards, reaching behind her to undo the low clasp at her spine.   
“My Office. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to write a smutty third part, let me know if you'd be interested.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, constructive criticism very welcome. I might add another chapter of what happens when she gets to barts, if people want it :)


End file.
